Meeting the Parents
by Karatekid-Ninja
Summary: Voldemort, the man who mustnt be named, pft we killed him, how bad could it be meeting MUGGLE parnets be? DraMione, dont like dont read... 2-shot...
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey all, just a quick thing, Ron, Harry, Hermione & Draco are all in their 7th year at Hogwarts. The war is over and they have gone back to complete their final year there. George is 21 years old, Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron are all 19, Ginny is 18, and Ray (Hermione's brother) is 11.

DISCLAIMER:__I unfortunately do not own harry potter I do own this plot and Ray, Lizzy and Alex 

Hermione was sitting downstairs with her mother and father as well as her little brother, Raymond. Raymond Andrew Granger was 5 foot tall and had the typical Granger appearance of messy, curly brown hair (about the same length as Harry's when he started at Hogwarts). He was 11 years old and was just about to start his first year at Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting anxiously awaiting her friends to come. Ron and Harry had met her family before, but Hermione's boyfriend hadn't. They had been dating for just over six month and she had finally decided that it was time for them to meet.

_**RAY'S POV**_

_DING DONG._ The doorbell rang so I ran to the door to open it. On the front porch stood four men and one woman, and I knew two of them to be Ron and Harry. Harry had his arm wrapped around the woman. She had auburn, elbow-length, straight hair and gentle features which were accentuated by the light smile which adorned her face when she saw the little boy. There were also another boy who was tall, maybe 5 foot 11'', with striking, ginger hair. The strangest of them all was a young man with straight, ear-length, platinum blonde hair. He had these strange, grey eyes..._'His grey eyes, they look like they can see right through me, see what I feel'... _I remember reading this in Mione's journal. So this must be the mysterious man that stole my sister's heart...

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Hey Ray, this is Ginny, my girlfriend," Harry said as he walked up, shook his hand and gave him a pat on the back. "Mione, we are here," Harry's voice echoed through the house and you could hear a shriek of surprise.

"Is it 9 o'clock already?" she called shocked. "Give me 15 minutes, I need to get dressed!" she said as she ran past them in her undies, and up the stairs. From the top of the stairs she called down, "Is that Ginny?"

"Who else would I bring?" Harry answered sarcastically.

"Send her up! I need her help!" sounded Hermione's distant plead.

"I'll be up in a sec, I just need to grab something out of the car," Ginny said, running to the car. She grabbed a few bags before making her way back to the house.

"Hi, I'm Ginny, Harry's girlfriend and Ron's little sister, and I'm guessing you are the famous Ray? Mione never stops talking about how proud she is of you," Ginny said with a smile on her face. Ray looked at her, then at Harry. Harry nodded as if he and Ray had shared some sort of message, and all of a sudden Ray leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Ginny with a big smile on his face. He then took her hand and led her upstairs to Hermione's room.

_**IN HERMIONE'S ROOM (JUST THE GIRLS)**_

"Mione, please stop tearing your room to shreds! Harry and I went to the shops earlier and got you a dress, as well as earrings and shoes. Please chill!" Ginny said as she walked into the room and placed the bags she had been carrying on the bed.

Hermione walked over to the bag with slight hesitation. Harry had never had the best taste in fashion, but then again, Ginny was with him, so it should be alright. Hermione picked up the first bag which held a dress in the most beautiful shade of emerald - it was made of satin, gathered around the midsection and the left breast, whereas a gathered flower embellishment adorned the right breast, going straight up to form a gorgeous one-shouldered, a-line dress. From the waist down it loosely hung, being slightly gathered around the hemline. There were also two boxes inside the bag. The first was small and held earrings; they were silver with diamonds set into them, in a tear-drop shape with three loops to it. In the larger box there was a set of silver, strappy sandals with a diamond buckle, and right at the bottom of the bag was a tie in the same colour as her dress, which she guessed was for Draco.

Hermione ran over and hugged Ginny. "Thank you so much, I had no idea what I was going to wear!" Hermione said in a relieved voice.

"You worry too much Mione," Ginny said with a smile.

_**WITH THE BOYS DOWNSTAIRS**_

As Ray walked back downstairs, he noticed the men still in the doorway and decided that he would introduce himself to the 2 strangers, cause if they were a friend of Harry and Ron's then they were friends of his.

"Hi, I'm Raymond Alexander Granger. I am 11 years old and attending Hogwarts next semester - I got my letter the other day. Now, may I ask who you are?" He said in his most polite voice.

"Hey Ray, I'm George Weasley. Ron is my little brother and Ginny is my little sister," George stated, not missing a beat. Ray turned to the last of the men that he didn't know and smiled. He received a small smile back.

"Hello Ray, I am Draco Malfoy…" Malfoy said a little awkwardly. He then saw Ginny descend the stairs, followed by his Mione. She looked stunning, not overdone, just perfect. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with her bangs shaping her face, and she had light makeup on, not lathered on like Pansy.

"Ray, let the guys in, they are my friends," she said as she came over and gave Ray a hug. "Can you go tell mum that the guests are here, please?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Okay Mione," he said as he ran off to tell his parents.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as she gave each one a hug and a kiss on the cheek, until she got to Draco. She took off his black tie and put on the emerald green one instead, then gave him a light kiss on the lips, which he tried to deepen before Hermione pulled away, blushing. Taking Draco's hand she led them all into the house, and into the lounge room, where her parents were currently seated, with Ray on the floor.

The room was simply decorated, but had a very homey feel to it. The walls were baby blue in colour with a sky blue trim, and there was a white leather sofa in the centre of the room with two side tables that were painted sky blue. The carpet was cream in colour and very soft and fluffy in texture.

"Mum, dad, you remember Harry and Ron," Hermione said as she pointed at the boys, "well these two are some of Ron's siblings, this is George, who own a joke shop in Diagon Alley, and this is Ginny, Ron's little sister and Harry's girlfriend. She is a sixth year and one of my best friends," Hermione said as she pointed to each of them. Her parents weren't really paying attention as they were too busy looking at Hermione and Draco's linked hands.

"And who is this young man?" Mr Granger asked.

"I was getting to that dad… mum, dad, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, he is a pureblood and his family is one of the most prestigious in the wizarding world, I have been with him for six months and we didn't tell you sooner because people only found out a month ago" Hermione said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Good evening madam, sir," Draco said as he shook hands with Mr Granger.

"Please, this is my wife Elisabeth, Lizzy for short, and I'm Alexander, Alex for short," Mr Granger said.

"Thank you for letting me into your home," Draco said as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Mum, we really have to go now. I promised I would spend New Year's at the Weasley's house," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, Mum said that you had to bring your families…" Ron said as a passing thought.

"Thanks Ron, this would have been nice to know beforehand…" Hermione said, looking at Draco.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, mother would be more than happy to come now that father is dead and she can do as she wishes..." He said the last part under his breath, but Lizzy still heard.

"Your father passed away? Our condolences," she said with a sincere smile.

"No, don't, he isn't worth it. He was an evil man who hurt my mother since the day they were married and me since the moment I was brought into the world," he said in a sad voice. Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a hug, while Harry pat him on the shoulder.

"Oh, that's horrible," Lizzy stated in a quiet voice.

"Let's not get onto that topic though… Does anyone have some floo powder? The car is not big enough for this many people," Draco said.

"I have some in my pocket," Ron said as he took out a small pouch and threw a bit in the fireplace. "We will go in three groups - George and Ginny are in the first group..." And with that the two walked into the fireplace and said there destination. "...Next will be Harry, Ray, and Alex..." They stepped in and held onto Harry. He said the destination, and off they went. "...and finally we can either go in two groups, or as one," Ron said looking between them all.

"Two, it is safer. Lizzy, can you go with Ron please? I would like to have a quick word with Mione," said Draco. Lizzy nodded and held Ron's arm as they stepped into the fireplace. Ron said the destination, and off they went.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione said, looking at him.

"I don't miss the bastard at all, and that scares me… everyone says that I should miss him or hate him or something, but it's as if he was never there. Mother is even dating now," Hermione gave him a strange look "Yes, dating Professor Snape… he treats me better than my own father did…" Draco said with a sad look in his eye.

"It's normal after all the crap Lucius put you through, so your state of numbness does not surprise me at all. Don't worry about it. Voldemort is dead now, never to come back, so none of them can hurt you," Hermione said as she gave him a soft, reassuring kiss. As soon as their lips touched it slowly started to grow in passion, their tongues battling for dominance. Draco wins, but soon, when the need for air becomes too great, they reluctantly break away.

A.N: Hey guys yes there is another part to this it should be up tomorrow or the next day. I want to give a shout out to my friend Sarah, who read and edited this for me diligently at 12.12am.

This is my first harry potter fic so im sorry if it is really bad… also some of the character are OOC get over it

Read/review I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TIME SKIP 3YRS IN THE FEATURE**_

Hermione and Draco just stepped out of the fire place at the Weasley's, they had been together for three and a half years now, and things were still amazing between them. George, Ron, and Harry were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"Happy New Year's Eve" Ron said as he gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek, a very pregnant Lavender Brown walked over and glared at Hermione.

"Cheating on my already? We have been married for one year! I am pregnant with your child how could you do this to me? I-I-I t-t-thought you loved me…" She said sobbing the last part.

"Lav, you know I'm not doing anything with Mione, she's my sister…" Ron said looking disgusted. "And she's Draco's girlfriend" He said as an afterthought. "Honey you know I love you, but you have to understand that Mione is one of my best friends, and I'm going to hug her when I see her, and give her a kiss on the cheek as I have done since 6th year…" Ron tried to convince her.

"Oh, fine," She Lavender huffed "I'm sorry Ron, hormones" Lavender said. "Hello Hermione" She sneered.

"Hello Lavender, how have you been?" Hermione asked, the girls went off and talked about god knows what, while Ron and Harry turned to Draco.

"So my man, you thought about popping the question?" Ron said elbowing Draco in the ribs, Draco laughed and then sighed.

"I was thinking about do it tonight" He said as he pulled out the ring, it was a beautiful ring of round brilliant diamonds in platinum 43 carat, The boys looked at it in awe "but I want to do it the muggle way, ask her Fathers permission… I know she would like that… there going to be fireworks tonight...right?" Draco asked

"Yeah, we have every other year. Oh Alex is over there, talking to Dad, I will go get him…" Ron said looking at Alex

"No, is there somewhere I can talk to him, in private?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I will show you where the study is; you can take him there and talk." Ron said as he showed Draco the study. It was a small room with a desk in the centre the walls were lined with books, a small fireplace placed in the centre of the room. The desk was made of cherry wood, from the Japanese Sakura tree, there was a cherry wood desk chair with red leather padding placed behind the desk. The room had a warm glow thanks to the large fire place.

"Thanks Ron, I know you didn't approve of my relationship with Hermione, but I am grateful that you have accepted me" Draco said in a sincere voice, he held his hand out to Ron in a sign of friendship and Ron extended his arm, with a firm shake they separated. The boys made their way back to the party; all the while Draco was looking for Alex, Ray and Lizzie. As soon as he spotted them, he nodded to Ron and walked towards them.

"Good Evening Alex, Lizzie and Ray, how have you been?" Draco asked to start a conversation. The group conversed for what seemed like hours, to a nervous Draco Malfoy, but in reality it was only about half an hour. Draco finally built up the guts to talk to Alex alone. "Alex would you mind if I spoke to you in private?" Draco asked a little unsure of himself.

"Of course not, I will be back in a few moments, Lizzie." Alex said.

**- IN THE STUDY-**

"Draco why did you need to talk to me in the study?"

"Sir, there is something very important I want to ask you… In wizarding tradition we don't normally do this but considering who Hermione is and her background I thought she would like it more if I did this the muggle way… what I am trying to say, well what I want to ask is…."

**-OUTSIDE THE DOOR—**

"I have never heard Draco this nervous, its hilarious to listen to" Ron said with a big smile on his face, as he has an ear pressed to the door.

"Yeah who new, the stuck up prat Malfoy would fall in love with our Mione, and then go and do something the muggle way just for her…" Harry said whipping an invisible tear from his eye. George was just trying to hold back his laughter cause by the situation at hand.

**-BACK IN THE STUDY-**

"What I want to ask is, it would a great honour if you would let me have your daughters hand in marriage?" Draco asked as he pulled out the ring for the second time that night.

"Of course, Lizzie and I have been waiting for you to ask since we first met you… we believed you loved her enough then, or you wouldn't still be with her…" Alex said with a gentle smile still with his eyes glues to the ring.

"Thank you sir" Draco said with a big grin on his face. "Shall we re-join the party now?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Yes of course" Alex said, he opened the door and waited for Draco to walk out first. After brief hesitation he walked out the door. Alex and Draco rejoined the celebrations, Alex with a huge grin on his face and Draco with a content smile. Alex walked over to Lizzy and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lent forward and whispered the news into her ear. Lizzy with an enthusiastic smile, grabbed Draco and dragged him in for a hug, in which Draco softly returned.

"Thank you so much Draco, you have know idea how worried we were that you would never purpose let alone ask our permission" Lizzy stated with a grin on her face.

_**-Draco's POV-**_

"I know how much it would mean to her that I asked first, she would never do anything with out your permission first. I swear she will not be harmed, I will protect her with my life, and I will do what ever I can to make her happy." I said, after I finished I was pulled into yet another hug. By this stage Mia (I only every called Hermione, Mia when we were alone) had come over to investigate where I had gone.

"Draco, where were you? I have been looking everywhere for you!" Mia stated looking between her parents, brother and myself.

"Sorry Mia, I had to go to the bathroom, and I was talking to some of the guys." I said as I gave her a lopsided grin. Hermione hit me on the arm (rather hard might I add), and gave me a quick kiss, taking hold of my hand. For the next 45minutes I was dragged from group to group conversing, I was growing more and more nervous with each passing hour _**'Oh Muggle God, I can't do this! What if she says no, should I do it in front of everyone or should I take her away and do it in private..'**_. I took Mia's hand and excused us from the conversation we were in with Ron and Harry, both boys gave me a knowing smile.

"Mia meet me at the fountain in the court yard at 11.50 please?" I asked her, she looked confused

"Why, whatever would you want to tell me you can't do in front of everyone?" She said with an innocent smile, _**'I swear she is the devil, and there is no way that she knows what I'm up to, how could she...**_' I turned to looked at the guys for support, and found none, Harry and Ron were trying there hardest not to fall to the floor laughing... 'Gee thanks guys' I thought sarcastically. "Please just meet me at the fountain..."

"Okay, but I better not miss the fireworks, George, Ron and Harry are in charge of them this year." Mia said.

"Okay I promise you wont miss them, I will even get you back to them in time to watch them with the boys, cause I know how much you love watching them together." I said with a small smile, but on the inside I was freaking out _**'Shit! now I have to ask her in front of everyone!'**_ by this stage Harry and Ron had stopped laughing. I turned and looked at them to try and get some help, Ron just shrugged and Harry laughed, but came over and gave Mia a hug.

"Mione, be good and do as he asks" Harry said as he gave her a pleading look. I can tell she wants to refuse.

"No, if he wants to say something he will do it with everyone around, whats the worse he could want to say?" Hermione said.

"Mia, I love you but you are painful sometime... fine I will do it in front of everyone." I say.

_**-NO POV- Time skip to 11.25PM**_

"Hey guys, where is Draco?" Mione asked looking between Ron and Harry.

"Argh he is in the bathroom and will be out in a few, he really wants to talk to you alone." Harry said.

"You don't think he wants to brake up with me or anything do you? I love him with all my heart..." Hermione continued talking, while Harry and Ron saw Draco walking up behind them, with a big smile on his face, he gave the boys a thumbs up and started the slow walk up behind Hermione without her noticing him, he looked lovingly at the back of Hermione's head thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing women in his life. "Are you guys even listening?" Hermione asked waving her hands in front of there face, Harry and Ron smiled and politely responded.

"Yes Mione, you were talking about how much you love Draco, and how you would die if he left you and so on... He wont leave you or hurt you because if he did we would hurt him in a special place, that he would rather keep intact." Harry said, looking Draco directly in the eye.

"Don't worry Harry I wont hurt her." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his head on her shoulder, with a small smile. Hermione rested her hands on his. "Love you" He whispered in her ear.

"And I you." she responded. Harry and Ron stood in front of them gagging

"Get a room!" Ron said teasingly

"Okay where's yours?" Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. Ron and Harry lost colour in there face very quickly. "I was joking..." Draco said looking a little worried when the boys didn't snap out of it.

"No, no chance, keep dreaming... NO!" Ron yelled looking slightly panicked.

"Ron, I was joking..." Draco said but was yet again cut off.

"No, just no... I don't do that to you..."

"Harry you have been married since Ginny got out of Hogwarts... and Ron, you and Lav have been married a year and pretty much went at it anywhere with a surface..." Hermione responded with. The boys looked guilty, "So neither of you can talk. We have never been caught doing anything, except maybe kissing." Hermione continued.

"Mione stop, you know what we mean! We don't need to see our sister doing that shit! It was bad enough having to see Ginny, don't make me see you as well..."

"He was joking!" Hermione said through gritted teeth, "Get over yourselves, its not your place to talk to me as if we are in 4th year... We are all adults, both of you are married... just because I am not doesn't give you the permission to start treating me like a child." Hermione said as she stormed off.

"Shit, thats not what we meant! Draco fix it!" Ron said looking distressed.

"No, you guys made the mess you fix it." Draco said as he walked towards the fountain to get everything ready.

_**-Draco POV-11.45pm**_

I stood in the middle of the yard fiddling with the small box in my pocket. I was beyond the point of nervous, its not even funny anymore it is horrible, my mind keeps on turning to worst case scenarios. _'Draco take a deep breath in, and now breath out. You need to chill out and breath! If you keep on going like this you are going to die before you can ask her AND THAT WOULD BE BAD!'_ I thought to myself. I checked the time I have 2 more minutes till she will show up, and then 10 minutes until the new years I have to time this down the the second if I am going to ask her today. Here she comes now God she is beautiful.

"Hey, why did you ask me out here Draco?" She asked looking so ravishing.

"Mia, there is something I need to ask you. I have known you since our first year at Hogwarts, and I was horrible to you, until our 6th year when I stopped being such a prat and grew the balls to ask for your help in transfigurations, through our tutoring sessions I found not only the bookworm Gryffindor princess, but I found a strong, smart, brave, loyal, beautiful woman and I asked you out, and you said no... twice... but as they say third times the charm, so I asked again and you said yes, two dates later I asked you to be my Girlfriend. 7th year we became Head Boy and Head Girl it was stressful, we did not go without our screaming matches and you throwing hexs when things didn't go your way, but I survived, much to Ron's disappointment. I met your family and loved them as much as I did you. We have been dating for over three years now. I love you more then I have ever loved anything, you are my best friend and I couldn't think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with, to have a family with, or to grow old with. You are the last thing I want to see at night and the First thing I want to see in the morning. I have asked your dad's permission, I asked Harry and Ron's permission, and got permission from all three. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I was on one knee doing it the traditional way, I was looking at her as she had tears running down her beautiful face.

_**-Hermione POV-**_

'OMG HE JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!' I thought to myself. I couldn't say anything I just stood there looking at the ring, it was beautiful. I started to nod

"Mia can you say yes or no please! I am getting worried" Draco said with a horrified look on his face

"Yes" I whispered "YES" I repeated as I dropped to my knees and kissed him with everything I had in me, with all the love I possessed, I could feel him grinning against my lips, he pulled away and put the ring on my finger there were loud cheers around us as we looked up and saw the Fire works and our friends and families, holding each other tightly kissing each other, even Molly and Arthur kissed.

When all the kissing and wishing of New Years was done, Ginny caught sight of the position Draco was in, who had yet to move from his kneeling position, squealed as loud as she could, everyone turned to see the commotion and saw Ginny pulling Hermione into an intense bear hug, then pulling back looking at the ring. All at once Hermione was surrounded by the women and Draco was getting pats on the back from all the men. Ray cam up at this time being 14 years old knew what was happening and turned to Draco saying

"If you hurt my" He looked left and right to see he was flanked either side by Harry and Ron "Our sister, then I promise we will hunt you down and make it impossible for certain body parts to be used ever again..." Ray said threatening.

"Ray, Ron and Harry, I promise you I would never do anything to hurt her, I love her more then life itself" this seemed enough for my brother as they in turn gave Draco a very manly hug.

_**A.N. Here is a link to the image remove all the spaces...**_

www. tiffany Shopping / ? fromGrid =1&sku =GRP04960 &mcat= 148204&cid =287466&search_params =s+5-p+7-c+287466-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

_**If the link doesn't work let me know send me a pm with your email address on it and I will send you an email with the link on it :) Sorry it has taken so long to update. I love you all and I know I said this would be a three part story but I think I might leave it here because you know whats going to happen next. I love you all so much for reading this review if you want I would love it if you did but it is up to you. I am working on a new story it wont be posted till I have some more chapters written but I have nearly 2 chapters written so I will post it when I reach chapter 8 or so that way you guys don't have to wait so long for me to update... I will update periodically if i can. I am a student I am starting my last year at school (Our schooling is weird!)**_

_**Signed Karatekid-Ninja**_


End file.
